


牧羊人魔女与吹笛人

by MCDfairyR



Series: 魔女世界观 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR
Summary: 游荡于世间的牧羊人与她的24只绵羊。来自于北欧如尼文的24个字母。羊群散落在草地上的时候，就像如尼石占卜阵不是吗？吹笛人，花衣吹笛手，有传言是诱拐犯，但在我这里是个被利用的诱拐犯，他有着黑色卷发与金色的眼瞳。
Series: 魔女世界观 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572127
Kudos: 6





	牧羊人魔女与吹笛人

**Author's Note:**

> 许久不见，其实我去做文献综述了，所以现在才码！吹笛人的哥哥之后会在另一对里出场。我依旧在瞎写啊！今年也请多指教！除夕快乐！  
> 如果有人不能接受男性叫主视角“妈妈”的，请关闭文档！避雷幸福你我他！谢谢！

在追溯踪迹的时候，你的吹笛人被一个猎人一枪打中了肩窝。  
“妈妈……不要了不要了……呜……”青年窝在你怀里，由于成年的体型这个动作有些滑稽，但他还是紧紧地靠在你身上寻求安慰，任由你的手指拂过绷带上方，嘴里却念叨着拒绝的话语，有力的手揪紧了你胸口的衬衣布料，一双望向你的黄金瞳不断溢出眼泪。  
“嘘——乖孩子。”亲吻眼角的泪珠，这是他之前的魔女妈妈所不能给予的温柔对待。

角色扮演只是在安抚这个可怜的青年罢了，你从没把自己当做他的母亲。疼痛使意志模糊，他只能从自己的潜意识里和旧习惯中抽出这个称呼，并寻求你的安抚。丧母也好，被魔女妈妈迫害了也好，这个称呼已经接近于病态。

青年在收到来自“妈妈”的安慰时就会动情，在自身寻找兄弟的过程中，这也是上一位魔女妈妈给他带上的另一层枷锁诅咒，恶毒的咒语取自色欲，把他做成了半个属于魔女的自走娃娃。  
小臂上毒蛇的咬痕，腰腹上新旧不一的刀痕，左胸尖看上去就很痛的穿刺金环……  
一一拂过的时候，他颤抖着央求你不要再碰，因为不想让你看到他狼狈不堪发情的模样。  
他知道自己即将变成什么样子，但无法做到推开你的怀抱。  
你知道他不想让你看到他的另一面，但你无法丢弃任何迷途的羔羊。

将斗篷铺在草坪上，羊群环绕，为你们筑成软和又温暖的堡垒。  
青年已经神志不清，将你一起拉到斗篷上，手杖上的火光在他的金瞳里流转，像是巨龙的宝物般吸引着人们一探究竟。  
他抬起腰腹去蹭你，没受伤的一边伸出手勾你的脖子，“想要……妈妈的奖励……”  
“不论是致幻的毒药。”他用无力的手牵引你摸上他的嘴唇，  
“还是流逝我的生命。”然后是抚摸脖颈，  
“我都可以接受……”最后是金色的乳环。  
金属的手感和更热的皮肤触感传到你的指腹上。  
腰腹传来色情意味的热度。  
推平他的腰，让他老实躺好，按照正常的情趣去捉他灵活的舌头，舔弄右边的乳尖，一个膝盖分开他的双腿，用空出来的手来拆他的裤子。  
紧实的腰腹用力，你能从夹紧你大腿的腿根感受到他的紧张。  
直到舌尖舔湿你的指尖，体液足够做润滑你才抽出了手指。  
“不需要哦……”抵住额头，你用手指慢慢的摸索到他的后庭，“会很温柔的。”另一只手去摩挲他的性器，那里已经涨挺起来，直到你脱掉他的内裤，粉红圆润的头部迫不及待的蹦到你的掌心里。  
在抚慰前面的同时，湿润的手指也慢慢打转进入了后面的甬道，从一只手指的深入浅出，摸索到那点令他挺腰惊喘的点，到两只手指在柔软穴内的灵活夹弄，青年放低了臀部方便你动作，腰则向上挺起绷在一个优美的弧度。  
“好孩子，好孩子……”从身体的反应来看，他的身体对入侵后穴这个动作已经非常的熟悉，甚至可以通过特定的点来产生快感，使前端更加挺立。  
柔软的唇瓣互相附着，滑润的口腔和粘糊糊的涎液为情爱带来了朦胧感。  
“唔嗯……”迷蒙充满情欲的金瞳是如此令人沉沦，而此时的金瞳也沉浸在不可多得的温柔情事之中。  
温柔的对待与挑逗，吹笛手的身体逐渐放松，向你打开。  
他从未如此享受过情欲，同时在口腔和后庭搅动的动作一同打搅了他的思绪，经常和伤痛，紧张和恐惧结合在一起的情欲终于不再是梦魇了。  
他的大腿不再夹紧，而是搭在你的身侧，将下体贴紧了你的腰腿，有意识的去伸缩后穴嘬弄你的手指。  
粉红色在你这一系列的过程下蔓延了整根性器，过于满足的性器稍微上弯，冠头相比刚从内控里拿出来的时候更加挺翘，头部则被前液润湿之后显露出红色浆果一般好看的色泽。  
“请给我吧……妈妈……呜……”他的眼睛隔着水雾看向你。  
谁能拒绝他金色的眼睛呢。  
于是你收紧了手里的性器，迅速的和在后庭的手配合他变得急促的喘息一起律动。  
“要把妈妈的裙子弄脏吗？”你低笑着在他耳边问。  
“要……呜，要……”他环着你的肩膀，已经神志不清的在求你给他高潮。  
越来越多的前液溢出来，肠液也放行手指到更深处。扣弄敏感的小口，不断地夹弄敏感点，胡乱之中，他喊着妈妈哭了出来，白色的浊液沾在你下腹的裙子上。

背景：  
“在你眼中，羊群是如何的？”  
三岁的孩子抱住一只绵羊，咯咯笑着回答“是云彩！像棉花一样！”  
离家出走的少年说“你的羊群中混杂着黑羊。”  
荒郊野岭，罪犯混浊的眼中倒映着一群黑色的山羊，正欲离去的灵魂无法作答。  
在与羊群的旅途中，遇到了形形色色的灵魂。

一条黑丝带蒙住眼睛，纯白的长裙与脏兮兮的裙摆，盘羊角是群羊为你加冕时戴到头上的王冠。  
游荡于乡镇与田野，是口口相传的民间传说，吟游诗人将羊群唱成诗篇，迷途的落魄者将你视为重生导师。  
“敬爱的牧羊人，您杖上烛火所指引的方向就是前方吗？”  
被人敬仰，成为民间传说，但同时孤独，又少有人知道你的名字。

旅途注定了羊群不会庞大，你的羊群总共有24只羊，停歇时，它们分散停滞在大地上时，印在它们额头的魔法文字便会给你下一个目的地的指引，游走时，他们按照顺序跟在你身后，魔文在白天反射阳光，在夜晚时与月光相互映衬。

你遇到了那只混入人群中的狼时，你的领头羊对你说：“让他成为你的牧羊犬吧。”  
那瘦弱的青年，极富技巧的手指律动演奏着笛子，给孩童们分发着糖果，肩膀上还载着一只小老鼠，它透过青年卷卷的黑色发丝向你的方向望过来。  
你能看出，他手中的糖果掺杂着迷药，肩膀上的老鼠是被他拐走的孩童。  
夜晚的笛声悠扬，孩子们自己推开家门向着镇子外的山丘走去。  
对于你来说，这不难发现，闻名于市井传说的吹笛人，是儿童诱拐犯。  
“为什么把小孩变成老鼠？”木杖敲击他身后的土地，你提问。  
他被你吓到了，吹错了几个音符，仿佛被母亲抓包的淘气小孩，他金色的瞳孔惊恐的回望向你。  
“这不关你事。”

点好今天的24只羊，今天也是平安的月夜。

你在又一个没有月光的晚上听到位列第14的羊仰躺在草坪上说“他的秘密肮脏又纯净，帮帮他吧。”  
于是第15只绵羊变成了幼女，牵起你空着的那只手，向镇子与荒野的交界处跑去。  
在街巷的拐角处，她停下来，要求你聆听空气里的响动。  
乱哄哄的街头混混在嘲笑，虚弱不稳的换气声，小声吹奏的笛声，然后是拳头打在肉上的声音，木杆折断的声音，隐忍不住的呻吟，但是没有眼泪滴落的声音。  
人群离去，你在暗巷发现了落魄的青年和他被折断的笛子。  
手杖上的灯火照亮了一点点的黑暗，他无意识的向火光挣扎着爬过来。  
“是我失败了……”不知道是把你看成了谁，筋疲力尽的青年瘫倒在你面前，金瞳被泪水覆盖“妈妈，求你了，把哥哥还来吧……再给我一次机会……呜……”

点好今天的23只羊与一位活泼的幼女，无月的夜晚，羊角抵在青年的胸膛处闪烁着治愈的光。

吹笛人与他的哥哥是魔女收养的孩子，自从哥哥有一天突然消失后，吹笛人便一直帮助魔女做一些诱拐的勾当，以换取在26岁时可以再一次见到唯一的血亲哥哥。对于魔女来说，吹笛人终究是工具，在被魔女猎人找到踪迹后果断的抛弃了吹笛手，更换了住址。  
哥哥再也找不回来，作为物质提供者的魔女也消失了，吹笛手的笛子断在市井街头，正如吹笛手的传说一样，恶意也不断地将他侵蚀殆尽。  
“或许牧羊人可以成为你新的妈妈。”长着角的幼女倾听他的故事后对他说，“不过你要做她的牧羊犬，而不是狼。”  
“这是一份可靠的工作，”领头羊和他说，他愣愣的听着“我们游走于各地之间，跟着她你总能找到你想要的消息。”  
软绵绵的羊群围绕在他身边挡住了恶意满贯的寒风，向他伸出友善的羊角。


End file.
